Metastasis
by sakurailoveyou
Summary: Months after the nen-chains had been removed, Kuroro and his gang has been hunting the chain-assassin only to find out that Kurapika has been adopted by none other than the new Chairman of Hunters Association, Pariston Hill. To make things even more complicated, Pariston employed Illumi Zaoldyeck and Hisoka for the Kuruta's protection. Please Read and Review! xD
1. The Masquerade

Summary: Months after the nen-chains had been removed, Kuroro and his gang has been hunting the chain-assassin only to find out that Kurapika has been adopted by none other than the new Chairman of Hunters Association, Pariston Hill. To make things even more complicated, Pariston employed Illumi Zaoldyeck and Hisoka for the Kuruta's protection. FemKurapikaxKuroro. Please Read and Review! xD

* * *

Warnings: _SUPER LONG CHAPTER (4K+ WORDS)_. I know not everyone appreciates our favorite Kuruta to be turned into a girl, but I did. So if you do not like the idea of a FemxKurapika, then I suggest that you leave the story NOW before you start firing me with 'BUT SHE'S A FREAKING BOY' comments. Dear readers, I bloody know that. But this is fanfiction and I can do whatever I want with the canon characters – including OOCness and stuff. And before I forget, I do a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. _Please_ bear with that.

* * *

Disclaimer: If HxH were mine, then I would turn Kurapika into a girl. Unfortunately it's not mine and never will be. *Bow*

* * *

_"Choose a mask and wear it well, So your true identity, no one can tell."_

* * *

**Chapter 1: THE MASQUERADE**

If it wasn't for him, probably he won't be here, of all places.

If it wasn't for that man's ridiculous whims, probably, he would not be dressed up in a lavish suite partying with multi-star hunters tonight and instead hunting for a certain Kuruta. But hell no! That idiotic 'friend' of his would bug him to eternity if he does not comply to his only wish.

Sometimes he doubts his friend's sanity. But no matter what the reason are, this is Pariston Hill he is talking about. Despite being his so-called friend, the newly appointed Chairman of Hunters Association still have alot of tricks he hides underneath his luxuriant checkered suites. If not, then the idiotic bastard would not a part of a Zodiac Twelve, much more be elected as a chairman although the latter part is still left questionable.

He is somewhat grateful that it was a masquerade ball so it was a piece of cake to hide his identity.

Speaking of the devil, Pariston Hill at this moment is making his grand entourage with his Dog-looking Vice Chairwoman. As they walked in the red-carpeted isle, they were greeted by claps from the crowd. The blonde haired man wears his ever-sparkling smile as always as he welcomes his guests. They acknowledge each other through eye contact as they gave each other a slight nod.

Kuroro was too occupied eyeing his subject that he faintly noticed the presence of someone beside him.

"Isn't she exotic?" an amused tone of a feminine voice he seem to recognized asked out of nowhere.

"Pardon?" the raven haired man raised an eyebrow as he asked for any clarification from the woman.

"Vice-Chairwoman Cheadle, I mean."

"You find her comical?"

"Not that way. I rarely see the Chairman interact with women. I am guessing she's one of the few exceptions. Ungrateful lucky woman."

"I can't agree more with that." He replied with an amused tone. "So…what business do you have here, Ms. Nostrade?" True enough, he wonders what does a naïve and sweet girl like Neon Nostrade doing here, of all places.

"Nothing in particular. I was invited by the host's sister. And please Kuroro, formalities set aside. I believe we happen to know each other."

"Oh. We sure do." The raven-haired man answered before he continued,

"…you say you were invited by the _Chairman's_ sister?"

"She's a good friend of mine." The girl answered back rather timidly.

"She promised to be here tonight since I was the one who dressed her up. You should see my masterpiece! To think of it, I should start looking for her. I shall take my leave now, Kuroro." She continued and rather ended her conversation with a raven-faired man sooner than expected.

There is no doubt that this is Neon Nostrade that he was speaking to but he did not quite expect that the girl to be that courteous and careful in her choice of words. In their last encounter, the girl was a lot more playful and seems to not mind what happens to the world. Now, she is attending a party hosted by none other than the Chairman of Hunter's Association not to mention socializing with some of the influential mafia families and other prominent people in the high society. Few months ago, rumor has it that Neon's father, Light Nostrade committed suicide due to the pressure he get from his unpaid debts. Somehow he expected the Nostrade household to fall after Light Nostrade's demise but somehow the Nostrade stayed on top of their game. The old man's death might have been a wake-up call for the girl. Now it seem like the girl is working her ass off just to redeem their tainted family name.

"Have fun tonight." was all he has said after he finished his own thoughts.

"I _definitely_ will. It's been nice meeting you again. I'll see you around!" the girl chirpily answered the man as she waved him goodbye. She then paced away from him as she starts to roam around, looking for a certain person.

Just as the girl walked away from him, he started ponder about the real reason why he agreed to attend this gathering. Truth to be told, he received a message from an unknown number that a certain Kuruta will be attending this party. According to Shalnark, the chain-assassin works as a bodyguard under the Nostrade family. However, according to young Spider's resources, the chain-assasin is rarely seen after Light Nostrade's death but whenever he makes an appearance, he is always caught together with Neon Nostrade mostly in very uncommon circumstances. So far, Kuroro already confirmed himself that the younger Nostrade is present in the occasion, so the probability of the Kuruta being here tonight is high.

Another thing that bothers Kuroro is the unknown number that sent him the confidential information. He has no intention whatsoever to attend this party even if Pariston would beg on his knees just for him to do so (which probably he would not do) until that crucial information was sent to him. Kuroro narrowed his eyes in his thoughts. First of all, who was that person who sent that message and what does he want to get by giving away such information? Usually, informants who hold such classified data demands billions of zennies, but this one did not demand anything at all. Kuroro is beginning to have suspicions. If not for that information, he will be here at all. The timing of this celebration and the message from a stranger…. _Could it be a trap? _

To think of it, the entire setting of this place is more than suspicious. The very venue of the party is located in a remote island which does not seem to exist in the map. He was even more amused when he found out that the party will be held in a castle that stood on the island. From the outside, the castle looked haunted and from the few cracks of walls and bricks, it looked like it's about to crash anytime. But in the inside, the castle is so full of life and the medieval ambience of the place is kept. From the chandeliers down to the marbled floor, he cannot help but to admire such exquisiteness. Even the furnitures are well-chosen to restore the former glory of such castle. He found it ironic. The entire setting was very burlesque; colorful yet there is an element of obscurity that could be felt in the setting of the almost decaying castle – so full of mystery. Guests, including mafia dons and their families and some influential figures of the society are all present in tonight's event and are all wearing their masks, unable to determine who's who. Kuroro also wore his black mask but only covers the upper half of his face. Of how Neon Nostrade managed to recognize his identity, he had no idea and does not seem to mind at all.

In the midst of his thoughts, he felt a familiar presence approaching him and out of curiosity took a glance in its direction. Amongst the crowd, he saw this masked lady making her way through his direction. Just as when the said lady is few meters away from him, someone grabbed the lady's arm and whispered something to the woman. He could not hear what the other had said, yet he could tell that a frown is obviously etched at the lady's face even behind that mask. Even as the man continued whispering to her, the lady's eyes are still glued to him as if keeping him on her radar. Whatever it is that was told to her, it was probably not pleasant considering that the lady did not bother to answer back bitterly to man. What it is that is even odder is the fact that the man that pulled her seems to be familiar to him.

She is not the relevant beauty that he was used to but what had caught his attention most is the refined grace and poise that the lady possessed which had turned heads and made eyes glued to her from the occupants inside the room - including Kuroro himself. He could see that her eyes were fixed on to him only even behind her burlesque-theme mask. He could tell that she is trying to communicate through eye contact, and perhaps scrutinizing his appearance with those calculating eyes at the same time. Then something clicked in his mind and in a blink of an eye, he disappeared on his very spot. The girl batted her eyelids several times, stunned of her target's disappearance, yet stayed in her place. In an instant, she felt a gust of wind blew past her nape. She knew there is someone lingering behind her and need not to turn around to know who.

"Looking for someone?"

"You're..._fast_…" At her unprepared reaction, Kuroro knew that the girl was caught off guard from his act.

"…as what should be expected from the only Kuroro Lucifer." She continued as she turned around only to meet the man's bottomless dark eyes.

"I am graced that you know of me." he said as he partly bowed to the girl in a manner similar to those plays. Kuroro can't help but to raise an eyebrow at this. First, it was Neon Nostrade then this mysterious lady. What's the use of his masquerade ball if almost everyone he bumped into knew of his identity?

"I have heard alot about you." The girl answered ignoring the man's little act and instead turned her back again from the man only to be pulled back again.

"I hope they are not all that bad." He said as he neared his face to the girl. "…and please do not turn your back from me."

"Oh please... You have a reputation to uphold." the girl answered with a mocking tone as she put emphasis on that word. Because of their close proximity, she could not help but to rudely pull herself away from the man.

The raven-haired man did not know if the girl was implying sarcasms or what but did not comment on it. Instead, he took his time scrutinizing the girl as he had a chance to see her closer. Her blonde hair falls to perfect lose curls and her burlesque-themed mask hid her baby blue eyes. She has an oval-shaped face and has a small nose. She wore her blood red lipstick that put emphasis on her thin and full pulpy lips and none other than that. He could tell that she is a natural beauty for wearing a bare-it-all contour. He wonders if the girl knows that. Well, he could at least complement her.

"May I say that you look stunning, lady..?"Kuroro stopped at his words, as he courteously asked for the lady's name.

"Elizabelle. Elizabelle Hill. That's what they called me." She casually replied as Kuroro abstemiously took her left hand and courteously kissed it. If the lady is surprised by the act, she had managed for conceal it with her cynical smile. Although she is wearing her laced gloves, she could still feel his warm breath from his lips that had swiftly touched her hand. She is not used to such contact. The mere act made her twitched and sent chills down to her spine. Out of reflex, she instantly pulled her hand away from the raven-haired man.

"And for a world infamous criminal you sure are good in lady-wooing. I wonder how many poor souls have you deceived in that toxic charm of yours."

"Well, your little friend over there is part of the list."

"I know. I suggest that you woo her instead of me. She fancies you, you know? In fact, she gave you an alias of "The Casanova"." she said in an almost dramatic tone yet her opposition to the thought is evident and Kuroro did not fail to notice it.

"But you disagree, don't you?"

"I think that alias suits my brother better. How. Sordid."

"But I shall take that as complement."

"Oh, you should, _Phantom Thief_." The masked girl said, putting an emphasis in her last words.

"Phantom Thief?" the raven-haired man inquired as he raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"That is what Black List Hunters call you. It's more fitting for a criminal in disguise." The girl answered with a sardonic smile as she began walking away from him.

Kuroro on the other hand followed the girl as he continued their conversation.

"You really do despise me, don't you my fair lady?"

"You and your undertakings disgust me. And to correct you, I am nobody's fair lady."

"And I thought people stay away from those they detest?"

"I was taught to stay closer to my enemies."

"So we are enemies now? How tragic. Tell me, what have I done to you that made you despise me this much?"

"I told you. You and you undertakings disgust me. Don't make me repeat myself again."

"You just did, _love_." For whatever reason, Kuroro felt like smirking in his last words. On the other hand, the subject of his teasing seemed flushed out of his words. It could be out of embarrassment, annoyance, or whatever but he would not a care as long as he keeps himself entertained tonight.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am too smart to be seduced by the likes of you."

"Am I seducing you? It's my humble nature to be amorous."

"Humble? Oh, please… You mean tricky? Cunning? Sly?"

Kuroro only smirked in response. It's not like every day that he will came past such lady who is almost a tough nut to crack. He sees it a challenge that the girl does not seem to fall on his charm, albeit he know he does have an effect on her, in a way or another. The girl is evidently a highbrow person judging her choice of words. Keeping her as tonight's company would make this night less dull, he have thought.

The girl, on the other hand only frowned in response in the man's smirking lips.

"Shall I get you a drink? Maybe then we can settle this little misunderstanding of ours?"

"I rather die out of thirst, but thanks."

"A dance, then?" he offered

The girl replied with a dull laugh.

"You don't simply give up, don't you?"

"The Phantom Thief humbly asks for your hand in a short dance. Please?"

"I do not dance." She answered with finality as she turned her back from him again.

"Well you don't have any choice left." His voice was final as he graciously dragged the girl to the dance floor. The girl on the other hand seems to be lost and evidently annoyed at the raven-haired man's antics.

"What do you think you are doing?!" the lady asked in a whisper, keeping her protesting tone at the lowest volume possible so as not to create any unwanted attention.

"I told you, we'll dance. Why waste this night without a dance?"

"I did not agree to dance with you."

Kuroro, despite of the girl's protest continues his pace. As the raven-haired man led her in the dance floor, they slowly begin moving around the ballroom, swirling to the beat of an ecstatic valse triste. They continued like that for the next minutes and Kuroro could not help but notice that girl is not looking at her at all and seems like to be thinking of something else at the moment. Nevertheless, they spoke no words as Kuroro continued scrutinizing his subject as if trying to comprehend what has been running in the girl's mind.

* * *

From the time they stepped on the dance floor, she did not make an eye contact at him at all. Not that she wanted to, but Kurapika Kuruta, or rather Elizabeth Hill at this moment is at her calm-down-before-you-do-anything-careless-mode while her mind drifted away from the brief conversation she had with Illumi when he pulled her before running into Kuroro moments ago.

_"You are not supposed to be here." he said as his ever abysmal eyes intimidate her._

_"I know what I am doing." she answered as she tried to pulled her arm from her captor only to be pulled back again._

_"Go back to your quarters and leave this to us." The man with jet black hair insisted._

_"Let go of me!" she answered back as her captor finally released her._

_"You know the consequences if this will all fail because of your carelessness."_

"_You will NOT tell me what to do." And with that, she left the assassin._

She expects Illumi to be there, but what she did not expect is that she will be caught that easily. Just so happened that the assassin-turned-as-her-personal-bodyguard is a part of this operation that is in need of his expertise. Hisoka did not even warn her about this. Where is that jester anyway? He's supposed to be doing his job! At the thought, she began turning head left and right searching for any signs of a flame-haired clown but she found none. Her actions only caught Kuroro's attention even more.

"Lady Elizabelle." He said, cutting her train of thoughts.

The said owner of the name did not answer him verbally, but instead turned her head to him, looking at the said man for the first time in their dance.

"What is bothering you?" the man inquired as they continue swaying to the beat of waltz music.

"None that concerns you." The girl answered rather curtly.

"Really?" he asked, this time it's his turn to make a sardonic tone. Kurapika cannot help but to cringe at this, but manage to keep herself intact.

"Then what is your dear brother _scheming_?" His voice is calm like his previous one, but this time there was coldness that demands immediate answer.

"I don't know what are you talking about." The girl answered as she looked away from the man. At this, Kuroro stopped at his track at the dance and pulled the girl from behind. Luckily, the couple did not attract much attention, since Kuroro managed to pull both of them out of the crowd to a certain balcony covered with translucent curtains.

The blond cannot help but the gasp at her current situation as Kuroro locked both of her arms at her back in his one hand, and the other gripping her neck. His hold is not that tight, as if restraining himself but it is enough to prevent any movement from the girl.

"I suggest that you do not play dumb. Not now. Do you not think that I did not notice the Zaoldyeck that pulled you before you ran into me?" as asked as in lowered voice from behind her that sent chills down to her spine for the second time this evening.

"Just so you know, my Spiders are waiting for _**my**_ orders." The raven-haired man added.

'_**Oh no…'**_ Kurapika thought. '_This is all screwed up_.' Regardless of the punishment she knew she'll receive after, she needs to take the matters to herself. After all, this is her personal issue.

"Let's not talk about this here." The girl answered with finality in her voice as she broke free from the man's grip and started to walk away from him.

"Where are you going?" Kuroro asked at the retreating figure.

"I thought you want to settle this privately?" she said as she turns her head back to him. Kuroro only raised an eyebrow as he began to follow the girl as she started to pace away from him possibly leading him to a certain private area.

"_I should have killed you when I had the chance._" He heard the masked girl muttered before she paced away from him. That had caught Kuroro's attention even more. He knew that the woman was trying to lure him out away from the crowd at the first place. But the main reason that had caught his interest was the faint red that glinted in her eyes while they are dancing. _Could it be?_ He is having second thoughts yet he knew those eyes whose lives he and his gang had taken before. If his intuition is right, then it will be a shame on him to fall for the same trick again. He has been weighing out the possibilities but there is only one way to find out if his deduction is correct. And out of quick reflex, the pulled out his Benz blade as he followed the trail of the girl.

* * *

'_**Stupid, stupid, RECKLESS!'**_

Kurapika innerly scolded herself as she made her way through the staircase. Truth to be told, she was planning to attend this gathering _peacefully_, until an ever-clumsy Nostrade slipped out the fact that his brother invited the head of Genei Ryodan.

_Now that makes sense_, she thought. All throughout this gathering, her brother did not allow her to do any preparations for this night much as to make her stay away from the event until she heard the news from the girl. Neon, as an apology was more than willing to dress her up since she insisted that she should wear a ballgown as a disguise for tonight to lessen suspicions. Kurapika, on the other hand, insisted that she wear less make-up since she reasoned out that the mask would do. To make this all sneek-in-into-brother's-party mission even less suspicious to her brother, Hisoka helped her runaway from her guarded chambers and made him promised "to be a good boy" and not to create hassles throughout the night as he play his role as her back-up. The clown on the other hand told her that she should tell that to herself instead, which she kept in her mind all of the time. Somehow he was thankful that her shitty-excuse–of-a-clown-bodyguard can spoil her rotten from time to time.

Then suddenly, she began cursing Neon Nostrade at the back of her mind. If it wasn't for her overly-rated over-stuffed ballgown that the purple-head forced her to wear, she swore that she could have walked faster. In the past minutes, her patience and self-control had been running off the edge. When she saw him again, all of those emotions she held back while she was imprisoned in oblivion came back, bursting out right inside her chest. She was surprised herself that she had hold-on that much longer to not let her bloodlust and hatred overwhelmed her, or else it will ruin their plan. She could not even believe herself that she managed to hold a conversation with the man without falling into the temptation of chop his head off. Thanks to the sedative drug that Hisoka convinced (or rather forced) her to take, she made sure she had calmed herself mentally before approaching him, but hell, the wits of that man is pissing her off! She knew that the S-class criminal is an intellectual person but she did not expect herself to lose in their verbal spar. Plus the fact that Illumi confronted her at the very last second didn't help either. God, she did not like being told what to do. She hated it whenever someone tells her to do this or that. As a result, she could not help but to let slip of a tad bit of her anger that her eyes almost turned scarlet. ALMOST. She just hoped he did not notice. But knowing that this is Kuroro Lucifer, he probably will. True to her words, she felt his presence lingering behind her.

She knew that her brother purposely planned his party to be a masquerade ball so that those invited had no problems whatsoever in concealing their identity. It was so very like of him to include mystery even in times like these. So how did she found him? Easy. Abegane might have successfully removed the chains that bind her vows and limitations _but_ the nen-remover failed to eliminate the nen-blade stricken at the Spider Head's heart. End result? The curse-lifter died. Now the nen-blade serves as a tracking device within a given kilometer radius. She made a mental note to reward a certain red-haired jester for that. It was so damn obvious that the clown purposely chose the nen-remover at his (and unknowingly at her) advantage. He desperately wants to fight that man that made him took drastic measures. But Kuroro is _more than _desperate. So desperate to have his nen back that he would risk letting her nen-blade stay in his heart. The odds seem to be in her favor.

She knew he was still following her so she continued her pacing until she entered a particular room. She had left it unlocked in purpose for the next occupant to follow.

"Who are you?" he asked after he locked the door in the room, breaking the deadly silence between them. Despite the calm ambience of the room, he could feel the masked girl's change of demeanor which is evident in the searing and noxious aura she is emitting. She was glaring at him and clenching her fist underneath her gloves as if restraining herself to do anything reckless. Behind the mask, he could see her eyes burning like fire as if it could consume him inside out.

"You _must_ have known you I am."

"Don't make me repeat myself." He knew the answer, but he needs assurance. Nevertheless he took safety measures as he threatened her nonchalantly and neared his poisoned knife in the porcelain skin just above her throat. If 'she' were _really_ is that person, then he should not waste time and finish this misery business right away.

"How unlikely of you not to remember the fruits your follies. Well allow me to remind you!" at her fury, she released her nen-chains and attacked the raven-haired man.

* * *

In the upper part of the decaying castle, there sitted in a throne chair is a blonde man watching the view constellations above and happenings below from his balcony. He knew he still have some guest to entertain but still, even in events like this, he still have tons of matters to attend to. Truth to be told, Pariston Hill immediately made his exit right after his grand entourage.

"Looks like my sweet sister's escape is not bad at all." He said as he took a sip from his glass wine. He wants to laugh at himself for being so relaxed even in times like this.

"How is it going down there, Neon?" he asked to the purple-headed girl on his back.

"Well… it seems like they are already in the room, Chairman."

"Good. Well then, execute the plan." He _ordered_.

"But Chairman, your sister is still there and– "

"Annihilate them. NOW."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope that went well. So what do you think guys? _Too cliché? Too cheesy? Too much? Too messy?_

I do accept constructive criticisms to improve my writing style and this story as well. Please tell me your suggestions in your reviews.

This chapter was inspired by the MV of Ariana Grande's song entitled '_Right There_' where the entire setting is a crazy and modern masquerade party. The waltz piece that was played throughout the ball, particularly in the dance scene was an OST from _Ashita no Nadja_ entitled _Waltz 5_. Just in case, you might want to check them out.

I named this chapter "Masquerade" because it technically means _make believe, pretense, deception_, etc. (You can search your dictionary for similar meanings.) I think it somehow suited their situation (but they really don't?).

Huge thanks ** LaineKlein** for proofreading my first chap.:*  
That's all and I hope you enjoyed reading.

Good day!


	2. Interventions and Reunions

**CHAPTER 2: INTERVENTION**

Pariston Hill is a person of sophistication and elegance. Despite being raised around the barbaric nature of hunters and criminals, he still makes sure to keep his class and style in _everything _he does. From the way he dress to the manner of his speaking, there will always be that refined vivacity in his behavior. Whether it came naturally or not, he cares less as long as he maintains his charismatic figure around people.

Tonight however, he _might_ make an exemption.

He knew from the start that if he allowed her dear sister'sinvolvement in this, things will never go as planned. And so it is. Despite of all the precautionary actions he did, somehow the fates managed to have things their way. _'If it's meant to be, it will _be' he thought as the cliché echoes in his mind. That is why when he decided to leave his quarters and entered _that _particular room, he knew he had to prepare himself for a sight he is about to behold.

And mother-of-all-gods, he was _oh-so-right_.

Standing in the room is the lime-haired girl and a long-haired man that could be mistaken as a woman. Both are in defense fighting stance, ready to defend the unconscious, bloodied blonde behind them and attack the raven-haired man in front of them.

Recognizing his presence in the room, Cheadle turned her head into his direction and 'greeted' him.

"Dammit, Pariston. What took you so long?"

The said man can't help but to raise an amused eyebrow at this. If Cheadle has been this agitated in their whole encounter with the Spider Head, then she must have already recognized how dangerous Kuroro could be and realized he is someone she doesn't want to mess up with.

Taking a quick scan on the room, he found most of the furnitures thrown away all over and scattered into irrecoverable pieces. He did not like that those once fine pieces of art are now in their wrecked state. There is also blood splattered across the room, mostly damaging a four-hundred year old carpet. _Gods on heavens above, _this needs to end before they apply more colossal damage to this castle. Now, all he could do is to release an almost audible sigh at this loathsome sight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, _please… _Let us not spoil this beautiful night.", he dramatically said with his convincing, pleading eyes.

Although unaffected by the other man's antics, Illumi somehow decided to retire from the room that seemed to suffocate him from the tension between protecting his client and fighting off Kuroro _without _killing him. With one step back, he neared to Kurapika and kneeled beside her.

"I'll take her now. You deal with him.", said the long-haired man without sparing Pariston a glance while carefully lifting the unconscious girl from the floor.

As if sensing Pariston's confirmation, he started to walk out to the exit not caring if the person who threatened his client's life is still in the room.

"Take Cheadle with you." Pariston announced in an authoritative voice making the mentioned person stop on his tracks.

Not waiting for the assassin's response, the said girl intervened.

"That goes without saying. I have no intention of staying in this room any longer. The assassin's right. You deal with _him._", Cheadle said while pointing a finger to the man clad in black.

If Illumi wanted to retire from the room out of tension, Cheadle on the other hand knew that her skills will be needed in tending to Kurapika's medical needs. From the looks of it, the girl has lost lots of blood evident from all the splatters and red spills in the room. That aside, she knew as well that Pariston can deal with this devil since it seems like he is somewhat related to him. _That goddamn bastard._

As the duo made their exit, the tension in the room somewhat melted down and is replaced by somewhat between confusion, suspicion, annoyance, betrayal and rage.

"Explanation is an order, Pariston." said the man clad in black.

"Good to see you again, _brother_." the other answered.

Somehow, the blonde, lanky man managed to smirk in this situation he was in.

'_Maybe it wasn't that bad at all…'_

_Nawww… Please forgive me if I have updated for months! I got too busy with school works… and other stuffs… Ahahahahahaaahaha. Anyways, it's nice to be back! I know this chapter is really short but I'll try to make up with it the next chapter._

_Gotta go noowwww. *sniffs* Damn you, schoolwork. T_T_

_Yah know what to do with the Review button there… ^_^_


	3. Champagnes and Suspicions

**Disclaimer**: If I own HxH, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction duhhh?

* * *

**Champagnes and Suspicions**

"I did not came here for a glass of wine." Kuroro blurted out of impatience while the other man only responded with a chuckle.

After the Zaoldyeck assassin and the dog-looking girl made their exit with the chain assassin, Pariston decided that they take the matters in another room seeing that their previous location is no more suitable for occupancy after his and the Kuruta's encounter. It turned out that his host chosen another private quarter from the castle. That's where the blond, lanky guy had been offering him glasses of vintage wine from his collection. Which is weird. _Way too weird._

Apparently, Pariston's drinking habits hadn't changed much at all after the years they've been apart. The only time he is adamant about taking liquor is when he is stressed about much and all. Like now.

"Don't worry, it's not poison." His host answered teasingly. "Although I wish it were." he continued.

But damn him and that teasing smug on his face. He knew that despite all the vibrant smiles and mockery, the man means those words all too well. True, they had some major issues in the past but hell, this man holds grudges more than anyone he knows.

Oh, the Kuruta of course.

"I must say..." Pariston started after noticing that Kuroro would not reply in this last statement, "...I am surprised that you complied to my invitation. To be honest, I was expecting that you would decline me like you do every time." he said as he put his leg over the other.

"I was not supposed to attend." the raven-haired man answered briefly.

"But then? What changed your mind?" the other man asked as he move his wine glass in a circular motion before taking a sip from it.

"Some random phone call." he replied in a dry tone.

"_Really_?"

"I see you're not going to let me off easily after what happened in the other room." Kuroro said as he tapped an impatient foot on the carpeted marble floor.

"It's not about what happened, Lucifer. It's about what you did." the man in a checkered suit said as he put his wine glass down in the table and faced Kuroro eye to eye with his knees apart and his hands clasp in the middle as if wordlessly telling Kuroro that he means business so he better take things seriously.

"The last time you said that to me, you were holding a knife against my throat." he replied as he run two fingers in a hidden scar in his neck as he reminisced the not so pleasant memory.

"And I might do the same again if you don't answer my questions." Pariston stated as he pulls a knife in his pocket and placed it in the table while the raven-haired man seems to be unfazed by it.

"I, myself has a lot of questions for you to answer as well." Kuroro answered back as he attempted to get a hold of the knife but Pariston swatted his hand and swiftly snatched it back as he unsheathed it and stabbed it in the middle of the table.

Kuroro felt that uncomfortable silence filling the room radiating from him and Pariston. That is one of the reasons why he always decline Pariston's constant invitations because there are only two possibilities to happen: one, they would end up in a fight; or two, one of them will end up in a fight and eventually - a disaster. There'll be no gains from it afterall, so he kept declining one after the other.

Of why Pariston still insist that they are still friends remains unknown to him. As far as he knows, it's more of a one-sided friendship between them.

"Very well, let's do it this way. I'll answer your questions and you'll answer mine. One after the other. We take turns." The blonde man said as he offered the deal and noticed Kuroro's eyebrows lifted before he speaks.

"Fine. I'll start." Kuroro declared as he initiated the game. But before he could ask any question, Pariston filled Kuroro's empty wine glass with a sparkling, transparent liquid.

_Champagne_.

"Drink." the host said as he gestured the drink to his long lost friend.

* * *

"I was wondering..." Cheadle started as she attempted to break the deafening silence between her and the assassin. They are now few paces away from the previous room and currently sprinting their way to the nearest medical quarters, which happens to be Cheadle's room.

"Who could have done this? Who would tell her about his arrival in the ball?" she continued as she waited for an answer.

"Who do you have in mind?" Illumi asked her back as they turned in another corner.

"That jester friend of yours." She blurted out and sounding so sure in her answer.

"He'll never do it." the assassin said, in defense of the jester.

"How could you say that if he has a history with that man?" the dog-looking girl asked as if challenging the assassin to prove his point. And so he did.

"Tonight's objective is the total annihilation those who are invited by the Chairman in that ball – nothing more, nothing less. Hisoka…he's not a part of the Mutilation Corps." The long-haired assassin explained as he carefully cradles an unconscious girl in his arms.

"But what if he ditched his assignment to get here?" she asked, as her voice sounded evidently annoyed.

"Impossible. Pariston implanted a nen-device chip in each of us. If he knew that Hisoka was in the castle, then he would have kicked him off on the spot. Besides, he did not show up in the room while those two are still fighting so, no." Illumi stated with the tone of his voice sounded with finality.

_However, there is a thick chance that he helped the Kuruta escape._ The assassin inwardly thought.

"Tsk. You trust him so much." Cheadle commented as she gave up in the argument. She knew that she couldn't prove that the culprit was jester since she does not have any evidence to support her claim. Glancing on the assassin in her left, she remembered how they fought previously in the other room.

She didn't know how exactly it started but when Cheadle felt the raging aura coming from that particular room, she wasted no time and used her raw strength at the door, not caring of the damages she inflicted in the process. The moment she finally entered the room, her hunter senses took over as she ducked her head away from a chair catapulting to her direction. She flashstepped around the room as she dodges each of the airborne objects.

Studying the unpleasant scenery that greeted her, she knew that in a matter of few minutes these two will demolish the entire room. From a certain given distance, it did not take a nen-user to know who had the upper hand in the battle.

She knew the Kuruta does not stand a chance against a master criminal. Afterall, the Phantom Troupe is untouchable.

That is the reason why even Chairman Netero advised them once not to hunt down any of the troupe's member unless they are asking for a death wish. Let the blacklist hunters do that job, he told them once. For years of being politically and socially-inclined in the Hunter Association, she knew better than to lunged instantly on an enemy when you have a weak defense – much more in an unstable emotional state. Cheadle knew better, but Kurapika does not, at that moment.

Her eyes are already burning bright scarlet as she took the sword hanging from the walls and swing it as she attacked the man. She wasn't thinking right. She wasn't doing right either. She looked like a mad woman who illicitly got out of a mental hospital. She is cursing in her breath probably almost all the vulgar words ever existed in man's dictionary.

Kuroro on the other hand is standing on his ground and wearing is calm demeanor as usual. Cheadle expected him to be the one to aggressively attack the girl but at this rate it seems like it is the opposite. He has been holding back for whatever reason. It sure is a good news to her but with a frenzied, bloodshot Kuruta whom all rationalities and reasons seems to evaporated at the moment, it spelled really, really bad. She knew in that instant that this has to end.

Cheadle wasted no more time as she took an axe hanging from the wall and threw it to the Kuruta's perpetrator. She did not intend to fight the Spider Head, rather what she is after right now is to keep Kurapika alive. '_Where is the jester and pucked-face puppeteer when they need them?_' she asked herself in hopes that at least one of them comes into rescue.

Kurapika kept her mad pace as she continuously attacked Kuroro who is also having a hard time dodging her attacks. As if he had enough, he finally released his Benz Blade and initiated the attack on the girl. That was when the dog-looking girl began to panic.

As if heeding Cheadle's prayers, Illumi entered the room in a frenzied state albeit clearly unnoticeable with his perfect neutral expression. No questions, no words were exchange between them. The moment he stepped on the room, he started throwing his pins to the Spider Head while the latter seems to dodge it easily. He too was holding back just like the Spider head, she noticed but she instantly dismissed her speculations. Instead, she thought that perhaps the two also understood the consequences of pushing too far. At least somehow, Illumi's pins managed to slow down the Spider's movements.

When the man clad in black lunged into her, everything that happened after went like flashes. She heard a loud crash, crack and thud and the last thing she knew was the blonde girl lying flat on the cold floor bathing in her own blood.

If Pariston didn't come in time, she couldn't think of other ways to avoid further bloodshed in that room. She looked back again on the assassin and noticed that he is just as lost in thought as she was a while ago .

"Must be hard." a female voice said, interrupting Illumi's train of thoughts as the assassin looked at her oddly.

"Switching jobs. From a dispatcher to a bodyguard." she continued, as to clarify her question as he tries to think of a rightful answer.

The dog-looking girl became the Vice President of Hunter's Association as a result of the previous election whose results remain suspicious until now. How Pariston managed to manipulate the voting system, (knowing that bastard, he believes that he did) is still a mystery. Sometime after Illumi's employment, the zodiac member had been exercising some attempts of decent conversation with him for whatever reason, and he had been generous enough to response much to relieve his boredom.

"I am trying what I can.", he answered briefly. They had moved away from the previous room where the fight between the Kuruta and the Spider Head occurred and are now near to Cheadle's Medical Quarters.

"Still, I owe you." she said, perhaps her way of saying her gratitude as she opened the door in her quarters and gestures the assassin to put the Kuruta in the bed.

"It's a part of my job." he said as he entered the white alabaster room and placed the girl in the bed. "I suppose you are capable of tending her yourself?" Cheadle responded with a nod. "Then, I'll take my leave now." he declared as he made his way out.

Without waiting for any response, the assassin left the room without a trace as he strided down the circular stairs and started to hunt for a certain culprit.

_Neon Nostrade._

* * *

Thank you so much for all the Follows, Favs and Reviews! Your kind words encourage me to continue this story! I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to most of you but I'll try my best to reply to everyone. ^ _ ^

-xoxo

Lot's a love.


	4. Tuxedos and Sobers

**Tuxedos And Sobers  
**

If there is anything that Hisoka thoroughly enjoys in his new occupation, that is his absolute authority over those beneath him. Being a babysitter to the chairman's sister have granted him command over a number of elite corps whose loyalty resides on Pariston Abraxas Hill. Of course, this position comes with a strict condition from his employer - to not kill anyone in his platoon unless Pariston orders him to do so.

That is the exact reason why Hisoka had been bored to death for the past two hours in this evening. When they are signaled of the Spider Head's presence in the island, Pariston immediately disseminated their platoon to search for other Spider members since, according to their employer, Kuroro will not come short-handed in situations like this. So there is that big possibility that his ex-troupers are roaming around this island _somewhere_.

In other words, Illumi had all the fun in the castle while him, _oh well_. Talk about boredom. _Psssh_.

The flame-headed jester could really ask now for a raise in his monthly pay. Not only he is forced to wear a ridiculous black tuxedo but also, Pariston made him wear his hair down so it is not fixed in its usual up-do. He actually prefers to wear his trademark joker costume then Pariston, that control-freak-of-nature bastard insisted that he should wear something suitable for tonight. Just one night, he remembered him say.

Going back to his present scenario, he and his platoon had been searching for an hour and a half for any traces of Genei Ryodan.

"Sir, are you sure they went this way?" A young man named Dolohov asked. He had been Hisoka's second-in-command in his platoon and is a Transformation-type like him. He doesn't flinch much when around the jester so Hisoka decided that he liked that kid. _Not in a sexual way, mind you._

"They did not split when they got here. They wouldn't risk being apart since they are unfamiliar with this island, no one of here knows his place well. Even if they do, they would get far because of the multiple traps laying in the island."

"How do you know, Sir?" the young lad asked.

_Because I was once one of them. I know how they operate and I know the possible loopholes in their plans._

But before Hisoka can utter a word, one of his subordinates called to him.

"Sir, we got one of them." One of this man said, as Hisoka followed through the path leading to where they 'caught' a member of Phantom Troupe.

But of course that was a lie. It was the island's traps that caught them, not his men. The traps were built randomly in the island for defense purposes. The only way that they could get pass the traps is if they use nen.

Which is unfortunate of them because this whole island is forged with a nen-restrainer. Meaning, the only way to get through is via physical strength. But of course, the Borg is also programmed to drain a person's physical strength. Talk about Pariston's overprotectiveness.

As he reached the site, his men surrounded the entrapped person in a cage wrapped in chains. And heaven, he is never been so delighted this evening.

"H-hisoka?"a cold feminine voice asked in a somewhat surprised voice.

He smirked as he heard his named being muttered by that person. If course, there's only one person he knew that knows him well even without his costume, hairdo and face make-up.

"Long time no see, Machi."

Then maybe he'll have to entertain himself tonight.

* * * * ** * * * * *** * * * ** * * * * * * * * *  
"You must be mistaken," Pariston paused as he took a sip in his wine glass,"...Hisoka might be the hell-sent maniacal devil in human form but he will never go to such lengths. Besides, he told me himself that after you gave him what he wanted, he's now contented and not that desperate anymore to chase after you." He continued as he tries to remember how many glass he had consumed since they started this conversation. He already lost count.

" You're making it sound so wrong." the other man responded as he emptied the contents of his glass.

"It's your turn now." the blonde man stated to Kuroro.

"I've already ran out of questions." he said as he slumped one of his shoulders in the sofa with another round of liquor in his left hand.

"Come on, ask. Anything." Pariston encourages as he gulped the last amount in his goblet. It seems like the two of them had been intoxicated after the rounds they have taken.

"Fine, I ask you..."he paused before continuing, " You still haven't forgiven me yet, have you?" Kuroro asked as he shifted his gaze to Pariston, as if searching for any emotion that could answer him.

"How am I supposed to grant you forgiveness if you never asked for it?" the blonde man asked him back but Kuroro knew better that it was a statement from him. That ended their question and answer game.

He never meant to bring it up but since he insisted to ask anymore question, he did. Why that of all questions, maybe because he really wanted to ask him or probably it was all the influence of the alcohol that made him asked a sober question.

Pariston stood from his place and went in a spot in the balcony in front of them where the let loose of his tie, as if Kuroro's question suffocated him all of a sudden. He is still bringing his goblet and a wine bottle on the other hand.

"I noticed..." Kuroro started. "...the Kuruta almost looks like her." he paused as he stood up and went to the same spot where Pariston is standing at.

"I almost thought she was her...I know you saw it too." the raven-haired man continued as he waited for the other's response but none came. "And then you invited me here." he said, which is more of a question than a statement from him. "It seems so ironic because I was the one who killed her. Now I was wondering if you want me to do the same to that Kuruta."

"You don't need to remind me of what I already know. Never again I will allow you to lay a finger on her." the blonde man answered calmly but with a threatening tone.

"What is she now? A replacement?" he asked as the tone of his voice rise with anger.

"Maybe she is, maybe not. It depends." Again, Pariston didn't answer his question at all.

"I get it now. You want to use her against me. Tell me..." Kuroro concluded before he continued, "Is it because of redemption?" This time, he was shutting his eyes on and off as if trying to get rid of the blurredness of his vision.

"Perhaps." Pariston answered in a whisper.

"Mine or yours?" he asked for the last time.

_**Ours**_…

That answer however, was never heard by Chrollo as he felt a hard pressure in his nape and fell into the abyss of blackness.


	5. Medicines and Phonecalls

_Disclaimer: Never mine. Never even in my dreams._

**Chapter 5: Medicines and Phonecalls**

"Well that was kind of mean. You don't need to knock him off to sleep. Your sedative is already taking effect." a lanky, blonde man commented as the other person revealed himself from the shadows.

"I felt _my_ need to shut his mouth." his newly arrived companion answered.

"Thanks to you he never noticed. Your truth serum worked wonders. Made him talk for hours now although he talked of things I don't want to hear. " Pariston said as he pats the other man's back only for his hand to be swatted back.

"I got the Nostrade girl. Hisoka's got the other Spiders." the assassin reported as he pulled out something from his attire.

"I see." Pariston answered as he raised a quizzical eyebrow after Illumi placed a syringe in the table.

"Nen-infused drug. This will make him unconscious for hours. The truth serum already contains a sleeping effect but I want to make sure. That will make him drained and tired, and when he wakes up, he will remember none of the things you talked about tonight." Illumi explained as he handed the drug to Pariston.

"How considerate of you." The blonde replied as he hid the drug underneath his suit.

"Just doing my job."

This is one of the things that Pariston admires to the eldest Zaoldyeck child. His flawless sense of responsibility had allowed him to do task effectively and efficiently. He is probably one of the few persons he could trust his hunter responsibilities with.

"What do you think about the Nostrade girl?" Pariston inquired.

"One thing that might interest you about that girl. When I asked her about what she did, she said she could not recall a thing but she remembered feeling euphoria for a short span of time. She could hear voices she said, telling her to go here or there and do this or that. You do get what I want to say, right?"

"Hypnosis? That's her alibi?"

"Because it makes sense. She's too weak to do it on her own and she's the last person we could be suspicious of. She basically harmless considering her nen was stolen from her. Whoever commanded her doen't want himself or herself to be revealed."

True. Now, here's the scenario: They already got rid of a threat but not THE threat.

"I will leave that matter to you. Do whatever means to make her talk. But don't kill her. Yet."

"Just so you know, Hisoka helped your sister escaped her quarters that's– "

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.**_

"What do you want?" the assassin asked in an evidently annoyed tone

_**[I think I heard my name there.]**_

"Do you have an exact idea what you did?" he asked again, this time he put an emphasis on the word 'exact'.

_**[Oh cmon, Illumi. Consider this my revenge for stealing all the fun tonight, you greedy bastard.] **_Now Illumi could swear he could feel the jester snicker in the other line.

"You think this is all fun?" another voice intervened.

_**[Aw, Chairman. Look on the bright side. You actually got Kuroro AND the other Spiders in your disposal. Isn't that amazing?]**_

"Amazing your ass." the assassin bit back bitterly.

_**[Thanks.]**_

"Just shut up, okay?"

_**[Ehh...you're too tense. Oy Chairman! I'm just gonna wrap up things here. Illumi, wait for me right there, kay?]**_

"Do what you have to do. I'll wait for you two at her room." he responded as the shadow of a long-haired man strided away from the room and left it with its remaining occupants.

* * *

_**[Preparations are almost done, Vice-Chairwoman.] **_

"What about your med-studies?" she inquired sharply.

_**[I'm only waiting for the results of the board exam.]**_

"And your nen-training?"

_**[I guess… it's almost done. Mizai-san's checking on my progress.]**_

"Good. I'll be expecting you're ready once we're done here." she wondered when did this man became so straight-forward in answering her questions. Most of the time, he would give excuses .Unless, of course if…

_**[Well there's another thing...]**_

"What is it, Leorio?"

_**[How is Kurapika and everything there? Please tell me she's still alive...]**_

Now… the most anticipated question of the evening. _Sigh_.

"Everything turned out as expected."

_**[So she's still alive?! Thank goodness...]**_

After hearing all these, the voice on the other line sounded relieved than his previous anxious tone.

"She is."

That's was all she answered as she ended the call so as to prevent any more questions coming from the doctor-to-be. As what Pariston mentioned long before, 'There is no more to be asked and there is no more for them to know. What happens here, stays here.' As selfish and as rude as it may sound, it is the best thing to do at the moment. After all, she does not want to ruin all the preparations the future Zodiac member did just because of troubling over matters that may affect his arrangements. Putting her phone back to her pocket, the dog-looking girl proceeded on her way as she stopped over an enormous alabaster door – a room for regeneration, as Pariston once said. Cheadle cannot help but to scowl as she entered the room.

Inside those white chambers, nothing can be heard but the flow of hot running water that had its heat made the entire room steamy. But what made her frown is the evident smell of severed flesh that had overwhelmed her sensitive smell since she entered the room. What she saw next did not help any better.

On the very floor of the steamy and foggy room, there were bloodstained footsteps found on the marbled floor. Nevertheless, the lime-haired lady followed the trails of bloody steps until they ended at a certain spot. Although the steam obscured her vision, it did not take long for her to locate her subject which is now taking a dip in the warm, steaming pool. Both her arms are slumped on the side of the man-made spring to support the weight of the person. If the Zodiac girl was any lesser being, she would have fainted on the spot at the very sight that greeted her.

Even so, she could not help but to feel disgust and pity at the same time that she felt her heart swell at the very moment.

"You can't die yet but you have to forgive me on what I am about to do." Cheadle whispered as she half-dipped herself in the warm bath, joining the blonde in the tub.

She had lost pools of blood and had somewhat blood hemorrhage in her head. Her condition is critical but Cheadle trusts her medical capabilities - Kurapika will survive. There is only problem she had right now: keeping herself alive and out of Pariston's sight.

* * *

_Author's Notes: So I noticed that I committed some major mistakes in the previous updates. I was actually planning to do a flood update to make-up what I missed. Unfortunately, I do have summer class so I might not be able to update this fic on a regular basis. I hope you understand that._

_Thank you very much to all the support you are giving this fic! Also, I want to greet one of the greatest (and also a personal favorite) KuroroxFem!Kurapika writers – __**Belated Happy Birthday RUNANDRA! **__I dunno if she's reading this but I still want to put this here. I'm sure we all do miss her and Lucian. (We all love that wacky vampire)._

_Until next time everyone! Please R&amp;R! :D_


	6. Yafuen

**Warning**: Read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer**: HxH belongs to its rightful owners.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Yafuen**

_**Yafuen [n.]**__ A relationship by fate or destiny; a binding force between two people_

* * *

Looking back on everything that took place, a lot of things seems to make sense now to a certain raven-haired assassin.

He is not the kind of person to believe in such things as fate as he was always a person of his own. As the eldest child of the world's most elite family of assassins, it is his self-designated duty to put his family first before everything and none else matters. His very, whole and entire existence is devoted in keeping his so-called family intact despite of the oddity in their blood relationship.

Nevertheless, he was content of what he had, being a Zaoldyeck and all.

That however, he thought, changed tonight.

Afterall, he was once a child of Ryuusei-gai before he became a Zaoldyeck.

This night, him along with Hisoka and other participating characters are tasked to exterminate a list of certain people who attended the ball. He was peacefully plotting for his targets one after the other until the last Kuruta came striding down the hall and the next thing he knew, the girl was dancing with notorious Kuroro Lucifer.

He tried to stop her, yes, but he must have known better what happens when two persons whose hearts filled with hatred and lust for revenge clash together.

Tough luck he had there.

He was already done in his interrogation with the Neon Nostrade. All he had to do is inject her the same serum they used on Kuroro and that made her talked.

During the interrogation he found out almost unnoticeable nen-fragments inside the girl's mind. The caster might have used some kind of trigger of activate the command and perform what is asked from her. Poor thing had been a part of a chess piece.

_Manipulation Type,_ he thought. As absurd as the idea of hypnosis can be, the assassin still has a strong belief that someone had done it for some purpose. Until he knows who the culprit is, he will let that piece of information slipped away from Pariston.

He arrived in one of the rooms of the castle, one which he was very particular of because of the daily night watch he had. As he entered the room, the scent of floral incense greeted his sense of smell. He closed the door before he turned away from it and went straight to the bed.

Pariston once said that she looked like an angel in her sleep, albeit a fallen one. Her face carried an expression of visible pain, one that he is also used of as he used to watch the girl in her sleep.

He recalled the first time he saw her during the hunter exam with the company of his ever-stubborn brother. She was disguising as a boy under the clothes as she puts up her brave, determined face to hide her vulnerability to the cruel world she was about to enter. However, Illumi Zaoldyeck would never be a pro-assassin if not for the skills he has. His eyes are trained to see what is hidden from plain sight and his sense of smell cannot be betrayed by layers of thick clothing.

Then he saved her during the storm incident, a part of the Hunter Exam where their camaraderie is tested for survival. He could have left her there and then when she hit her head hard on the floor of the ship, but he was generous... way too generous that he even administered first aid on her.

Perhaps that day, fate marked their destinies to be tied together.

After Pariston's ascension as Chairman, he was called personally because his expertise is needed in regards to the Chairman's interest, the phone call said. That was when he was assigned to keep an eye on her, every move and every word. To protect her...that was the very description of his job. Which is the hardest part, until now.

He is used to kill for people; yes he could do that for his current client. He would kill for her, that's his forte. But protect her? That is a different matter.

In the previous room he was in, he heard every word exchanged between Pariston Abraxas Hill and Kuroro Xathanos Lucifer.

His two previous friends.

His first two friends and probably the last ones.

He was cool and all about eavesdropping in their conversation even if Kuroro said some spiteful words towards him. But when the Spider Head opened up how much they look alike, he panicked so he knocked him off. She is a very touchy subject between the three of them. Who knew how awkward could the atmosphere be if Kuroro continued his sober spiel? So he knocked him off. He just couldn't bear to hear another word about her coming from his mouth. He just doesn't have the right.

Now that he is few feet closer to the subject of tonight's commotion, he couldn't help but to ponder upon the Spider Head's statement...

Like her, the Kuruta's hair is like a flowing strand of gold. Her small lips and her alabaster skin illuminated under dim light in the room. Also they were both strong women, but they still need protection despite their strength.

He wondered why after all this time, he failed to notice how much they look alike. Or is it? That he doesn't want to see it at all.

Then the answer greeted him as the frail girl in the bed fluttered her eyelids as if she was half asleep.

They do have alot in common, yes_. Except for the eyes._

_Especially the eyes._

As he continue to scrutinize the girl in her sleep, Illumi continued to wonder if the girl in front of him is a coincidental look-alike or the ironic, hell-sent doppeldanger who came for the atonement of their sins.

He released a deep sigh as he get lost in his thoughts.

_**Venice**_.

She was a reminder of a hazy memory that he thought he lost in the passage of time. That person, who was a part of his past...their past. One of which that he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to remember.

Back when as a child, they are forced to be men.

Back when he still capable of human emotions.

Back when he didn't mind the glass shards wounding his calloused, dirty feet as they scavenged the ground.

Back when none mattered but survival - to live and thrive in another day and for the days to come.

Back when being a Zaoldyeck, a hunter or even Ryuusei-gai didn't matter.

_**Venice Alezandria Hill.**_

She was as beautiful as her name but she is also a bittersweet memory of someone who was like their moon and stars combined who lighted up their darkest night as the rotten city did not offer the comforts of electricity as they are unfortunate and deprived.

That person who still saw good in things despite of all the distortions that surrounded them because it didn't matter, she said, as long as they are all together.

That person was like their little light at the end of dark tunnel ...until someone blew it away.

That someone who laughed with him, cried with him, been with him through thick and thin and tore a piece of his once unsullied heart as she begone.

That person who promised him they'd be family, together and always until death consumed her.

There's _just_ no promise in death.

The assassin only narrowed his eyes as he thought, that the girl whom he carefully cradled in his arms moments ago is a reminder of his nightmare.

For redemption's sake, Pariston said. But how could it be redemption if they would repeat the same mistakes from the past? Why would Pariston welcome the man who killed his sister in open arms?

For the first time in his life, Illumi Alexeus Zaoldyeck felt fear.

.

.

.  
On second thought, if he felt fear...then how much worst on the two persons he left on the other room?

* * *

Scarlet eyes.

Blood red, ruby eyes greeted him as she removed the mask from her face. But it wasn't just the eyes that caught his attention. Her face, nose even her lips...nothing almost changed. _Except the eyes._

_Especially the eyes._

They were looking at him with utmost hatred that he thought would consume him inside out.

Monster. She called him, it sounded vile and wrong as the word left her mouth. She was crying, screaming in pain that her voice echoed symphonies of agony. It was you! , she screamed as she launched an attack after the other. Her actions were epitome of desperation - no patterns, just swing anywhere she could hit him. That made him hold back for few moments until he realized that she is not the girl he thought she was.

Still, it was her eyes that were piercing his resolve.

He wondered if those could have been the same eyes that looked at him, if only Venice had not been deprived of the gift of sight.

Then the Zaoldyeck assassin entered the scene, and everything dawned to him. The girl standing in front of him is not Venice. She nothing but Pariston's little play doll. The last Kuruta - the one who mutilated two of his most trusted and incapitated their troupe. She is a thorn in his throat that should be annihilated as soon as possible.

He did not think twice about the thought of killing the girl so he pulled out his knife filled with poison more than enough to paralyze her. No, he would not end her life as easy. He would slowly torment her the way she deserves and show her what happens to those who attempts to mess up with his troupe.

By the time they exchanged blows, Kuroro knew he had the upper hand. Even with the Zaoldyeck assassin and zodiac member combined could not do a thing to stop him. Well maybe Illumi did, but for whatever reason he was holding back just as he was moments before he entered the room.

He hit her then and there and when he is on the verge of ending her pathetic life, Pariston intervened and stopped their commotion.

He saw how the man in checkered-suit disheartened with the room's condition all because of the collosal damage they've done.

But what he did not fail to see was how Pariston's eyes softened at the sight of her fallen 'sister'. He noticed how he tried his best not to show any concern for the girl but it was all evident, seeing that he stopped their commotion just in time before Kuroro actually ended her.

He noticed how Pariston clenched his fist, and tried his hardest not to lay his sight on the bloodied form of his sister. He did not fail to see how the blond man glued himself on the floor he was standing to prevent himself rushing to the girl and save her life.

Kuroro saw in Pariston what he had not witness for a long time - _compassion_.

Compassion that he had not seen since Venice perished. That compassion that he took away from Illumi and Pariston since she died - since he killed her.

.

.

But he loved her.

He still does.

_Always_.

* * *

Special shoutout to those amazing people from the previous chapters: SilverSaphire, LaineKlein, cm21 and Nispedana... did I forgot anyone? Ughh~ Gomenasai!

Forgive me for the errors.

Please don't be a silent reader. :)


End file.
